Wedding Gifts
by Li-Chan126
Summary: Ginga and Ryuuga finally got married, and to congratulate that, friends around the world sent them gifts! What kinds of presents did they get?-Yaoi one shot, Ryuuga x Ginga, hint of Ryuuto x Kakeru


I got my channel-I mean stuff back EARLY!

This is a fic for my yaoi-viewers out there, I'm writing this 'cause I need a bit of time to find all the truths and dares in PM. Gotta organize them now... Haa...

My friend, RyuuBLForever requested me with two fics which is the EiTaka I did before and EiKen... Which he wants it as M-Rated fic. It's my first time with shouta smut, so I'm struggling. Wait for the request Ryuu!

**Warnings: Yaoi, BoyxBoy. Ryuuga x Ginga****, slight Ryuuto x Kakeru**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Takafumi Adachi does. I only own the plot.**

* * *

When Ryuuga opened his eyes, he sat up and looked down at the red-head blader sleeping next to him. He smirked and leaned down, whispering "Good morning". Ginga's eyes opened up and he turned around, slightly annoyed at his lover for waking him up, but soon changed his mind when Ryuuga leaned down to kiss him.

"Wake up."

Ryuuga whispered again after his lips parted from Ginga and the red-head had to answer back with a little yawn and a nod. Ryuuga smiled and got up, along with lover. Ryuuga dressed in black shirt with grey jeans while Ginga dressed in blue shirt and jean shorts. Two headed down stairs where Kyouya and Chris were. The bladers of four seasons stayed in the same house all by themselves that was provided by the WBBA.

"Oh, you two are up?"

Kyouya was drinking a cup of coffee while chatting with Chris about something on the couch. Ryuuga nodded while Ginga sat next to Chris, smiling and starting a new conversation.

Ryuuga walked over to the coffee pot and poured some warm coffee that Kyouya had made earlier for himself and Ginga. He handed Ginga one and sat down between the blondie and his lover.

"Oi, Dragon Breath."

"What, Weed-Hair."

Kyouya's eye twitched before he took a deep breath in and pointed towards the front door with his thumb.

"People sent you two presents."

"Presents for your wedding."

Chris added, making Kyouya give him 'Thank-You-Mister-I-Put-In-Unnecessary-Details' look(A/N: Sort of like -_-). Chris shrugged, and went to fetch the presents for them.

"Um, Kyouya? I need a hand here!"

"Ugh, always me... Fine!"

Kyouya got up and walked over to where Chris and stacks of presents were. He carried half while the blondie carried the other half and laid them down in front of the couch. There were total of 10, minus all the gifts from fangirls all around the world. Ryuuga placed his coffee on the little table in front of him, and picked up a present. It was sent from Team Dungeon in America, specifically from Masamune and King. The gift was wrapped in mint-colored wrapping paper, and it felt soft.

"These two idiots..."

Ryuuga muttered before he ripped opened the wrapping paper to find folded white fabric with a letter. He took them out, and read the short letter first;

_**Dear Ryuuga and Ginga,**_

_**Hiya, you two! Glad to get our presents right? We prepared a really good present for you two! We spent our own money on these stuff!**_

_**-King and Masamune**_

From the box the fabrics fell down, revealing a 'I Heart NY' t-shirt. Ryuuga's vein popped out, while Ginga stared with disbelief and Kyouya laughed his head out. Chris tried to hold in his laughter. Ryuuga ripped the letter in half and tossed the shirts into a corner of the room.

"I'm burning those later."

"I'm not stopping you."

Ginga picked up a present this time, which happened to be from Toby and Zeo. It was wrapped in honey-colored paper and felt hard, unlike the last present. He ripped open the wrapper and read a small card sticking out.

_**Dear Ginga and Ryuuga,**_

_**Sorry we couldn't stop King and Masamune. They sent them even before we knew. Well, congrats on your wedding! We wanted to give you two something special, so we bought these for you. Promise us not to lose it! Bye~!**_

_**-Zeo and Toby**_

Ginga placed the card on the table and took the box out. It was a small navy colored-box with a small yellow ribbon tied on to it. He unwrapped the ribbon and opened the box to reveal two silver rings, with RG etched onto each of them. One had red cubics glued on to it, while the other had blue cubics.

"Ooh, couples' rings?"

Ginga smiled and took them out. They shined brightly, emitting white, red and blue lights. Ginga wowed and gave the red cubic one to Ryuuga and slipped his on his ring finger. The size was perfect for both.

"Decent."

"It's so cool~! I wonder who sent it next!"

Ginga picked up a red box, and gasped. It was from Team Wang Hu Zhong, who, in Ginga's opinion, was closest to his team Gan Gan Galaxy.

"It's from China~! Wonder what they sent!"

Ryuuga was a bit jealous that Ginga was happy over some Chinese people's present, but got over it quickly; Ginga was his and his alone now.

"Cool! Ryuuga look here!"

"Hm?"

Ginga held up two silk shirts and pants, a Chinese traditional clothing. He handed the bigger size to Ryuuga, who took it and examined it. It looked fine, at least it wasn't another I Heart whatever shirt. Ginga encouraged Ryuuga to change, and he said that he'll change too. Ryuuga agreed and both went into separate rooms to change.

Ginga was the first to come out. He had dark blue silk shirt on, that draped up to his waist. His pants were white with shining Chinese-like branch designs that were visible when he was walking. He also had a matching light-blue bandana on.

"Whoa, it looks cool on you Ginga."

"Thank you!"

"Hey Ginga."

Ryuuga walked out of the room, straightening his outfit. He had fiery red silk shirt with Chinese dragon designs. The shirt had buttons, which started from his collar bone all the way up to his neck, but Ryuuga left two out since he couldn't breathe well. His pants were black, with matching shimmery branch designs like Ginga's. The redheaded lover blushed and looked at Ryuuga.

"Y-You look really cool Ryuuga...!"

"You too."

Ryuuga patted Ginga's hair and smiled. He really liked how the outfit made Ginga more... Lively. Yes, that was the word. Blue always seemed to be his color, it made Ginga stand out.

"T-Thanks! Now let's see what Wang Hu Zhong wrote for us!"

Ginga opened a red card, and read it out loud.

_**Dear Ginga and Ryuuga,**_

_**Congratulations Ginga and Ryuuga. I hope you two be happy forever and eternity. We hope that you like our gift to you.**_

_**-Dashan Wang**_

_**Chiyun wishes you happy days in your life together, Ginga and Ryuuga. May the Golden Dragon be with you.**_

_**-Chiyun Lee**_

_**Yo dudes, congrats! Your outfits are where they make my fancy clothes, you better not damage them! Peace out!**_

_**-Chaoxin**_

_**I'm very lappy for you two! Young love! Congrats on harriage! **_

_**-Mei-Mei**_

_**P.S. Mei-Mei means "happy" and "marriage" -Chaoxin**_

"Mei-Mei's still the same~"

Ginga giggled, and tucked away the red card in his "memory box" along with two others. He smiled at the half-filled box and half closed the lid, so that he could put in cards later again.

"Now this is from.. Dad!"

Ginga excitedly unwrapped the gift and took the card out. It had chibi Ryuuga and Ginga drawn on the front, in Jack's art style.

"Huh?"

He saw the mailing address again, and found Jack's name next to his father's. _They sent a gift together,_ Ginga thought, _that was unexpected. _He opened up the card, finding his dad's fancy adultey-handwriting and Jack's artsy handwriting.

_**Dear my son and Ryuuga,**_

_**I can't believe you two are already married! This father is really happy for you two!**_

Ginga noticed some tear marks on the card and sweat dropped.

_**I hope you two have a wonderful marriage life like me and Ginga's mother did. Don't you two ever cheat on each other!**_

_**Love, Ryusei Hagane**_

_**Dear Mr. Ryuuga and Ginga,**_

_**How wonderful that you two are married! I am very happy for you two! We may have been enemies in past but let's forget it and accept my wedding gift to you wonderful couple!**_

_**-Jack**_

Ginga smiled warmly and took out his father's and Jack's gift out of the box. His father sent him a photo book divided into 8 sections. One consisted if Ginga's pictures when he was young, infant to 8. The second one had his picture from BigBang Bladers to Nemesis. The next two had Ryuuga's, his pictures since his childhood up to where he appeared after healing in some place else after Nemesis.

"How did that guy get my pictures? Only that... Wolf Guy had them."

"The fact that _he_ and my dad having them is creepy."

The next section was labeled "Marriage Life" but were empty.

"I could put all my pictures in here!"

"That's the point of the photo book..."

Kyouya sweatdropped while Ginga chuckled in embarrassment.

"Let's just see what Peacock Guy for us."

Ryuuga flipped Jack's present-which was framed-to see what kind of painting he made.

"What the..."

It was a R-18 rated picture of him and Ginga, and Ryuuga dropped it. His veins popped out again, and he threw it into the 'Burning later' pile.

"What was that for?"

"Do not look at that thing. Promise me Ginga."

"Oh, okay...?"

"What was that anyway?"

Ryuuga whispered in Chris and Kyouya's ear, and shock came across their face. They had a disgusted face, and they walked over to Jack's painting and stomped on them.

"Hey!"

"Don't get close to that Jack guy. We're serious."

Kyouya and Chris told Ginga with serious looks in their blue and purple eyes. Ginga sweatdropped and nodded, picking up a present with a white wrapping paper.

"It's from Hyouma!"

"The Sheep-Devil guy?"

"Rude!"

Ginga opened took off the wrapping paper and tilted his head. It was wrapped in layers of paper again, which he took off again. It revealed jade vases, both green but with different designs. One had a dragon wrapping around, and one had a pegasus at the base with wings spread out.

"Whoa."

"Cooool~!"

Ryuuga held up the dragon vase while Ginga held up the Pegasus one. It was beautiful, with no scratches or anything. Both found a note inside the vases and took them out.

_**To Ginga, **_

_**Congratulations on your marriage Gingi~ **_

_**Please visit Koma sometime with Ryuuga!**_

_**And if he ever cheats on you, you know who to lean against.**_

_**-Hyouma**_

_**To Ryuuga,**_

_**Congratulations Ryuuga!**_

_**I'm happy to see that Ginga loves to be with you!**_

_**You better not cheat on him though. I'll kill you.**_

_**-Hyouma**_

"Why does everyone think that I'm going to cheat?"

"No offense Ryuuga, but you look like you have 70 girl and boyfriends.

Chris commented but regretted it soon after he saw Ryuuga's angry glare towards him.

"Never mind..."

"Tch."

Ryuuga clicked his tongue and grabbed another one, which had lavender-colored wrapping paper. It was from Mist Mountain, which meant that this was from Dunamis.

"It's the Star Guy."

"Star guy?"

"That purple haired one."

"Oh, Dunamis!"

Ginga hurriedly told Ryuuga to open it, but the Dragon Emperor did not and opened it bit by bit.

"You tease!"

"It's fun to do it."

Ryuuga smirked while Ginga pouted and opened the gift himself. It was a little copper disc with the Pegasus and Draco constellation carved into it, and there was a little heart between them. A small card was inside the disc and Ginga read it out loud:

_**Dear Ginga and Ryuuga,**_

_**The starts have told me that you two would be together. I congratulate you two, and the stars will give unlimited blessings for your love.**_

_**-Dunamis**_

"So he knew we were going to get married!"

"That guy is freaky in a way..."

Ryuuga told Ginga to put down the disc and he picked up a present with green and pink wrapping paper. It was big and plushie, which gave away that it was some kind of a doll.

"Who's it from?"

"Mechanic and Kenta."

"Madoka and Kenta? Open it~"

This time, Ryuuga didn't tease and opened it up. As expected, the present was a doll, two teddies holding hands. One was red with white polka dots, and one was white with red polka dots. It was pretty obvious that Ging was the red one and Ryuuga was the white one.

"Cute!"

"Polka dots? Ugh, whatever."

Ryuuga picked up the card next to the fluffy dolls and read it.

_**Dear Ryuuga and Ginga~**_

_**Congrats you two! We are so happy for you~**_

_**These teddies are you two, and they have a little button on their left feet! You should try them out~ Also their hands are velcro-attached. Hehe.**_

_**You two have a happy life together, okay? And don't fight!**_

Some words were crossed out, which Ryuuga figured out that it spelled; "Especially you Ryuuga."

_**Congratulations again!**_

_**-Kenta and Madoka**_

Ginga pressed the button on each bear's left foot, and A squeaky sound came out of them.

_"I love Ginga!"_

_"I love Ryuuga!"_

Even Ryuuga found it amusing and had to chuckle at that. Ginga's eyes shined and he hugged the two bears tightly, nuzzling his face on their soft fur.

"Cuuute!"

"Yeah. Let's see the next one."

It was wrapped in white paper again, but it was from somewhere in South America. It was from Ryuuto, and Ryuuga was a bit surprised that he was able to send one while he was treasure hunting. He ripped the wrapping paper and took out the box, which was heavy in his grip.

"Just what did he send me?"

He opened it, and was a little freaked out. They were two jade totems that Ryuuto carved, which looked like Ginga and himself. It was some sort of a chibi version, but their features were exact.

"Whoa, cool!"

"Creepy..."

A small letter fell out, and Ryuuga took it to read it.

_**Big bro and Ginga,**_

_**You two are married sweet! I should get to the next phase with Kakeru too :D**_

_**Those totems are supposed to protect your love, well unless one breaks. **_

_**Big bro, I expect you to be nice to Ginga!**_

_**-Peace out, Ryuuto**_

"Why is it me all the time?!"

"Ahahaha..."

Ginga sweat dropped and picked up a fancy black box, which was from Europe. It was from Julian. Ginga hoped that Ryuuga would rip it into pieces, since he didn't like Julian and all.

"Who's it from?"

"... Julian..."

"Him?"

Surprisingly, Ryuuga wasn't all that pissed. He looked calm, although there was a flicker of anger in his golden eyes.

"Hehe yeah.."

"Open it."

"Okay..."

He opened it, to find two small daggers shining. It was a mystery how he managed to send it, perhaps he flew in his own jet and dropped it off?

"Fancy..."

The handles of the daggers were golden, with tiny diamonds put into it. The blade was shiny, and similar to the rings, one had a red blade while the other was blue. There was a fancy card at the bottom, which Ginga took and read. It was written it fancy handwriting, written seemed to be written in a fancy ink pen.

**_Dear Ryuuga and Ginga,_**

**_I congratulate you two on your marriage. Although we were rivals, I'm glad that we are closer, even with Ryuuga. I wish that you two will like my gift, it's for decoration and protection purposes._**

**_-Konzern, Julian_**

"These daggers are so cool!"

Ginga took them out and marveled at the shining weapons. The other three were worried that Ginga would drop it or something but to their relief, the red head put them back quickly.

"So... Ryuuga?"

"Hm?"

"Are you gonna burn these...?"

"No."

"Really?"

"I was going to, but these are useful."

Everyone sweatdropped at Ryuuga's statement.

"Ah well.. Last present from out friends!"

It was wrapped in light blue wrapping paper this time and it was a little bit small. Ginga excitedly opened up the last one, finding a red mini-laptop and a card. The couple both tilted their head at the strange gift but read the card anyway.

_**Dear Mr. Ginga and Ryuuga,**_

_**I'm happy for you two, you guys are finally together!**_

_**This laptop was specially built by me, and a little bit of help from the Russian Team who I managed to contact! I hope you like it!**_

_**-Yuuki Mizusawa**_

"So Team Lovushuka kinda gave this to us too!"

"Just open it."

"Fine, don't rush me!"

Ginga opened the laptop and turned it on. After loading, the mini-laptop started a slideshow which was full of pictures of Ginga and Ryuuga together.

"Wow..."

Ginga marveled at the pictures he took with Ryuuga. It was amazing that Yuuki had these, but what he loved more was Ryuuga. He looked handsome in the pictures, and Ginga could see how much Ryuuga loved him.

"It's so cool... Hey Ryuuga?"

"Hm?"

"Can you put the letters in the memory box for me? I'm gonna go change!"

"Sure."

Ryuuga picked up the letters and cards and neatly placed them in Ginga's box. Ginga went upstairs to change into his regular clothes and took off his Chinese outfit, folding and placing them in his drawer neatly. He quickly changed into his normal outfit, and went downstairs.

"Ryuuga, you can-"

He wasn't there, only Chris was left downstairs.

"Hey Chris, where did Kyouya and Ryuuga go to?"

"They went to burn the painting and the shirts."

"Ohh..."

* * *

Later at night, Ginga and Ryuuga were in the same bed, trying to sleep. Ginga was in Ryuuga's arms while the white-haired male stared down at his lover. The gifts were in their room: Rings on their fingers, outfits in their drawers, photobook in their bookshelf, vases on the shelves, disc beside the vases, bears on the bed, totems and the mini laptop on the desk and on top of the door, hung two daggers.

"Hey, Ryuuga?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Ryuuga smiled and held Ginga tightly. Ginga continued,

"I love you more than anything..."

"Even more than your bey?"

"It goes the same for you!"

"Hm, Ginga."

Ryuuga sat up and held Ginga's hands.

"Eh?"

"I love you more than any gift I get. L-Drago's different."

"Says a guy who asked me that question about Pegasus."

"Sorry."

Ryuuga kissed Ginga's lip softly and laid back down.

"Get some sleep; So that you and I can play around tomorrow."

"Heh... Okay."

Ginga held onto Ryuuga tightly, burying his head into Ryuuga's chest.

"Night, Ryuuga."

"Night Ginga."

* * *

FLUFF!

So, how'd you guys guys like it? I want to know which was your favorite gift! :D


End file.
